Bella's Mission
by Mermermermer294
Summary: Bella is a good girl except when i comes to her grades. she then has to watch Edward, the bad boy, for the rest of the year. they r enemies, but will luv ever sprout 4 them? or will her best friend bf make sure they never have a happy ending? all human.
1. Chapter 1

**On a beautiful Thursday morning at 10:45am, an office aid came into Mr. Thomas's classroom with a note, and she handed it to Mr. Thomas then left. He looked at it, then he turned to me, and said, "Mr. Bob needs to see you Ms. Swan." Mr. Thomas always calls us by our last name. I shrugged and got up, picked up my backpack and left. I walked out of G wing and thought to myself, "Why does Mr. Bob need to see me?" Then I walked through the other office door that is facing the library and said hi to Mrs. Bishop, and she said, "Mr. Bob is waiting to see you."**

**At that moment, I walked straight to Mr. Bobs door and opened it and the first person I see is Edward Cullen, and I'm thinking to myself, "What the heck is he doing in here?" And I shut the door behind me. And I turned to Mr. Bob and said kind of pissed off, "What do you need?" He looks at me and said, "Can you do me a favor Bella?" And now I was totally lost, I looked at Edward, then back to Mr. Bob and said, "It depends on the favor." Then Mr. Bob said, "I need you to keep an eye on Edward for me, and make sure he gets to class on time." I looked at him confusingly and said sarcastically, "Anything else you want me to do, go home with him too?" Mr. Bob gives me a dirty look, and Edward just starts laughing really loud, and said, "Yeah, that would be great!" At that point, Mr. Bob gives him a dirty look too, and Edward quits.**

**I just rolled my eye's and said poutly, "Why do I have to babysit him, can't you ask a teacher to do it, or better yet, YOU DO IT!" He shakes his head and said, "The teachers and me are very busy, so we asked you. And better yet, you are the perfect example for him, except for your grades." I gave him the dirtiest look ever when he said that. But Edward doesn't say anything, except for staring at me, because I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye. **

**Mr. Bob then said, "Come on Bella, all your teachers say your always on time to their classes." "Plus if you do it, I'll make sure if your ever late for your teacher's class, because you walked Edward to his classes, you won't be tardy." Then I said, "Will I get extra credit for babysitting him then?" Edward smirks at me when I finished that sentence. Mr. Bob said, "Fine. You will, IF, you get Edward to his classes on time, and get his teachers to sign a note that I give you, that says, 'Edward Cullen made it on time to his class.' " **

**I just stared at Mr. Bob, then I turn to stare at Edward, but instead I found him staring at me! I finally signed in defeat, turned to Mr. Bob and said, "FINE!!! I'll do it." Mr. Bob said, "Thanks, I knew I could count on you Bella." I said, "Whatever." I turned my eyes to Edward again, and he was smiling his sexiness off. Ever since school started, I had the biggest crush on him, and I still do. OHEMGEE! I think he is a Greek God. **

**At that moment, our eyes met, and he is still smiling, I try to look away, but for some odd reason I couldn't, it felt like he was holding my stare with his big green emerald eyes. Then finally, Mr. Bob coughed, at that point Edward looked away and I was relieved that I could stare at something else then Edwards beautiful green eyes. Mr. Bob then said, "Bella, you can take Edward to his next class after the bell rings, so you can go back to your class right now. And don't worry he'll be standing right outside of your class, ok?" I shrugged, and said, "Ok." **

**Then Edward got up and walked next to me, opened the door and said, "Ladies first." I was flattered that he did that, but then I remembered what my friend Jessica said. "Edward Cullen is such a jerk, he says stuff, like, I like him. Plus, he keeps calling me honey! And he's so rude too. I hate him." And I thought to myself, how the heck can he be rude? He's so sweet! I smiled at him and said, "Thanks." He smiled back, then said, "Your welcome." **

**So, I walked out of Mr. Bobs office with out saying goodbye to Mr. Bob and then I said goodbye to Mrs. Bishop, and walked out of that office and headed for G wing. And I turn my head and I see Edward following me, and I'm thinking to myself, why is Edward following me? So I stopped and turned around, and saw him smiling at me. I said, "Why are you following me?" He shrugged his shoulders while he's still smiling and said, "I feel like it, is it bothering you?" Then he winked. "N.!" I stuttered "Then why are you stuttering?" He raised an eyebrow. I started blushing a light pink and said, "Shut up!" **

**Then he said, "Why are you blushing, huh?" I blushed a deeper pink, and turned around and started walking faster. "Hey, wait up." He said. And I kept walking faster praying I wouldn't trip, until he grabbed my arm and made me turn around and said, "Why are you being difficult? I know you like me, so just say it." And now I was furious. I said, "Excuse me? Who said I liked your sorry ass!" "You act like it." He said. "In your dreams I like you!" I said really pissed off. "Let go of my arm!" **

**And I tried to yank my arm away, but he had a strong grip on my arm and said, "Not until you admit it." And now I was totally pissed off. "You don't let go, I'll break your arm." I said threatening. "How you going to do that? You only have one arm to use." **

**Then I made my arm go limp, I stared at him with my big brown begging eyes, and I felt him put less pressure on my arm. At that instant, I yanked my arm away from him, and I actually got my arm back. Then I said really pissed off, "You touch me again, I'll make sure someone kicks your ass. Got that?!" "DAMN! Your feisty girl!" He said, then winked. I rolled my eyes. And thought to myself, "MAN! This is going to be a long year."**


	2. Chapter 2

It's in the middle of the school year and it's a beautiful Monday morning and Bella Swan is walking to school with her older brother Emmet Swan. Bella's was thinking of Edward Cullen all weekend worried that he might get into trouble. Edward Cullen is the guy she has to keep an eye on since Mr. Bob asked her too and she accepted it. But she accepted it, because Mr. Bob says she'll get extra credit in all her class's if she does it and she needs extra credit for two classes. But lets look at reality, Bella really excepted, because she has a HUGE crush on him!

Bella was just thinking of him while she was walking with Emmet, but then out of the blue, Emmet said, "Why do we have to go to school early every single day!" "Emmet, I told you why already. So, quit complaing already." I said kinda pissed off. I wasn't in the mood to hear Emmet complain. Emmet then said with an attitude, "Don't use that attitude with me." "Look Emmet, I want to get to school early, so I can wait for Edward at the parking lot before he runs and hides from me, and he knows that pisses me off." "I don't care Bella! I want to leave at 7:40am, not 7:10am!" Emmet said pissed off. I then said, "Well then, don't wake up 6:30am and bitch that I didn't wake your sorry ass up early then!" I was getting kinda irritated that Emmet wanted to walk to school with me. Emmet then said, "Fuck you."

Then FINALLY, we made it to school, and I was speed walking away from him to go to the front of the school where the cars are always parked. And Emmet says, "Bye retard." "Fuck you." I said and walked away, AGAIN! Before long, I was in front of the school standing and waiting for Edward to come to school.

Then finally, I saw Edward pull into the parking lot with his silver Volvo and parked. I walked straight towards his car. He was getting out when I said,"Hi." He looked at me and smiled and said, "Hey, how was you weekend honey?" Edward always calls me stupid names like sweet thang, honey, honey bun, etc..., but I said, "It was fine and don't call me that ever again, got it?" "I'll see what I can work with. And my weekend was gay, because I didn't see you at all." he said sadly. I blushed a light pink and said, "Whatever." "Why are you blushing?" He raised an eyebrow while smiling, and I said, "I'm not blushing!" "Yes you are." he said. I was still ticked off from Emmet, so I just started walking away from him, and he yells, "Wait up Bella!" And I couldn't help it but stop and turn around to see him standing there in front of me. "Why are you so pissed off?" he asked. "Because of Emmet pissed me off when we were walking to school. Now are you happy I told you what was wrong?!" I said really ticked. "Yes I am." he said flatly.

Then, we started walking in silence for a few minutes. Before long, he says, "I have a question." "What is it?" I said. I wasn't that mad anymore and I realized we stopped walking again, and he was facing me. "Do you like me?" He said looking into my eyes. I was totally speechless, and I couldn't talk for a minute, then I said blushing, "I like you as a friend if thats what you mean." "No, I mean do you like me like me." He said. I said stuttering and blushing red, "N.!" "Then why are you studdering and blushing?" He said while raising an eyebrow. "No comment." I said. Suddenly he said, "You do like me." "NO! Why do you say that?" I said confused. "Because when someone says 'No comment' it means you like it. So you like me." He said happily. "No I don't! I don't like you at all, why can't you get that through your thick skull?" I said kinda pissed off. He said, "Because you like me!" "NO I DON"T!" I yelled.

At that instant, the bell rang to go to first period, and I was relieved and pissed off. Edward just stood there staring at me while smiling, and I said really ticked, "Get the hell to class!" He said, "Ok, see you later Bella, my love." So, he starts walking away to his first period, and I yell to him, "I told you to not call me that!" At that moment, he turns his head towards me smiling, and winked! I was thinking, "What the fuck?!" But I didn't have time to think, because I had to get to my first period class fast.


End file.
